Various types of tools are used to form wellbores in subterranean formations for recovering hydrocarbons such as oil and gas lying beneath the surface. Examples of such tools include rotary drill bits, hole openers, reamers, and coring bits. Rotary drill bits include, but are not limited to, fixed cutter drill bits, such as polycrystalline diamond compact (PDC) drill bits, drag bits, matrix drill bits, rock bits, and roller cone drill bits. A fixed cutter drill bit typically includes multiple blades each having multiple cutting elements, such as the PDC cutting elements on a PDC bit.
Cutting elements of a drill bit may be configured to cut into a subterranean formation, and may include primary cutting elements, back-up cutting elements, secondary cutting elements, or any combination thereof. Cutting elements may include substrates with a layer of hard cutting material disposed on one end of each substrate. The hard cutting layer of cutting elements may provide a cutting surface that may engage adjacent portions of a subterranean formation to form wellbore during drilling. A drilling tool may also include one or more depth of cut controllers (DOCCs) configured to control the amount that the cutting elements of a drilling tool cut into a subterranean formation.